In a printing apparatus using a photocurable ink that is cured when irradiated with light such as ultraviolet rays, a carriage provided with heads performs scans, and, in a single scan, ejection of ink droplets and light radiation for curing the ink droplets landed on a recording medium are performed. Patent Literature 1 describes control of light radiation to eliminate variations of glossiness caused by dots formed so as to protrude on a recording medium when the landed ink droplets are cured by light radiation.